1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector of a type where tip portions of terminals are projected in a fitting section of the connector for connection to a counter-connector, and more specifically, to the connector which is provided with an insulator cap for shielding the foregoing projecting terminal tip portions from the exterior.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 13, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 512953 shows a connector, wherein a slide jig c having insertion guides c.sub.1, c.sub.1 is slidably disposed in a fitting section b, for connection to a counter-connector (not shown), of a connector housing a. The slide jig c is used for ensuring parallel posture of tip portions e.sub.1, e.sub.1 of terminals e mounted in a terminal mounting section d of the connector housing a. Reference symbols b.sub.1, b.sub.1 represent positioning projections provided on an internal wall of the fitting section b and axially spacing a given distance from each other. The slide jig c is temporarily fixed between the projections b.sub.1, b.sub.1. When the counter-connector is fitted into the fitting section b, the slide jig c is pushed backward toward the terminal mounting section d, passing over one of the positioning projections b.sub.1 located in a pushed direction of the slide jig c.
When detaching the slide jig c for, such as, fixing the connector, since the terminal tip portions e.sub.1, e.sub.1 are exposed bare in the fitting section b, there is a possibility of danger of electric shock due to contact of a fingertip thereto. Further, since the slide jig c is located at the center of or at a position deep into the fitting section b before connection to or after disconnection from the counter-connector, it is hard to pull out the slide jig c from inside the connector. In addition, since the positioning projections b.sub.1, b.sub.1 work as obstacles to resist such pulling out of the slide jig c, it is possible that not only the terminal tip portions e.sub.1, e.sub.1 but the slide jig c are damaged.